Nelvana Limited
|founders = Michael Hirsh Patrick Loubert Clive A. Smith |location = '''Original Office:' Toronto, Ontario, Canada International Offices: Paris, France Shannon, Ireland Tokyo, Japan |number of locations = Canada: Kitchener, Ontario London, Ontario Woodstock, New Brunswick United States: Chicago, Illinois New York City, New York Los Angeles, California |key_people ='president': Doug Murphy ' |industry = Animation, Franchise Licensing, Children's Entertainment |products = Consisting mainly of children's animation; see also List of Nelvana franchises |revenue = C$600 million (2001)Fitzgerald, James (May 1, 2001). "Nelvana's 30th Anniversary Profile". KidScreen Magazine. Retrieved July 1, 2006. |operating_income= |net_income = |num_employees = 600-700+ (2000-01)"Nelvana creates animated magic". ''The Ontario Business Report, March 2001, pp. 1-2. PDF file retrieved July 2, 2006.Daly, John (2001, January 31). The Toughest SOBs in Business. The Globe and Mail. Retrieved July 10, 2006. |parent = Corus Entertainment |subsid = |homepage = http://www.nelvana.com }} Nelvana Limited is a Canadian entertainment company founded in 1971 and known for its work in children's animation. It was named by founders Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith after a Canadian comic book superheroine created by Adrian Dingle in the 1940s. The company's production logo is a polar bear looking at the North Star. Corus Entertainment, a spin-off from Shaw Communications, has owned the company since September 2000. On Handy Manny, the company's production logo is the text "A NELVANA PRODUCTION" above the polar bear, before it looks at the star. Most of its films, shows and specials are based on licensed properties, mainly children's literature, but original programming is also part of its roster. It ventured into the world of live action from its establishment and continues to do so. Well-known franchises include Care Bears, Cyberchase, Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Max and Ruby, Braceface, Life with Boys, Mike the Knight, Sidekick, Scaredy Squirrel, Babar, Tintin, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Rupert, Fievel's American Tails, Little Bear, Eek! The Cat, Pippi Longstocking, Donkey Kong Country, The Terrible Thunderlizards, Franklin, Elliot Moose, and 6teen, along with the North American dubs of the anime series Beyblade, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Medabots, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The company has also tried miniseries, including Rotting Hills. Nelvana also distributes internationally five Nickelodeon shows: The Fairly OddParents, Taina, ChalkZone, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Danny Phantom."Corus' Nelvana expands strategic relationship with Nickelodeon for international distribution of "Taina's World" and "The Fairly Odd Parents"". The Free Library. Retrieved January 6, 2014. , its library comprises more than 1,650 cumulative half-hours of original programming. The company has international offices in France, Ireland and Japan. Nelvana’s content has aired in over 150 countries and has received over 70 major international program awards including Emmys and Geminis. History Franchises Notable personnel Apart from its trio of founders, there have been several key personnel from Nelvana's past and present, a great deal of whom have left the company. Among the better-known people to work in the studio are Bill Perkins, John de Klein, Wayne Gilbert, John Halfpenny, Peter Hudecki, Vincenzo Natali, Arna Selznick, Laura Shepherd, Kim Cleary, Susan Snooks, and John van Bruggen. Voice & acting work from the company's past and present includes, Charlie Adler, Kathleen Barr, Roseanne Barr, Melleny Brown, Arthur Burghardt, Jackie Burroughs, Corey Burton, Len Carlson, Dan Castellaneta, Michael Cera, Cam Clarke, Ted Cole, Steve Coogan, Alyson Court, Amos Crawley, Jim Cummings, Tim Curry, Anthony Daniels, Harry Dean Stanton, Dom DeLuise, Brian Drummond, James Earl Jones, Don Francks, Corey Feldman, Colin Fox, Brad Garrett, Brian George, Whoopi Goldberg, Bobcat Goldthwait, John Goodman, Graham Halley, Mark Hamill, Elizabeth Hanna, Terri Hawkes, Dan Hennessey, Jim Henshaw, Tony Jay, John Kassir, Hadley Kay, David Kaye, Keith Knight, Bill Kopp, Nathan Lane, Martin Lavut, Julie Lemieux, Christopher Lloyd, Billie Mae Richards, Danny Mann, Scott McCord, Colin Murdock, Richard Newman, Neil Ross, Stephen Ouimette, Gary Owens, Ron Pardo, Wayne Robson, Susan Roman, Mickey Rooney, E.G. Daily, Lia Sargent, John Stocker, Stuart Stone, Tara Strong, Allen Stewart-Coates, Colin Mochrie, Cree Summer, Colin O'Meara, Brent Titcomb, Louise Vallance, Frank Welker, Chris Wiggins, Harland Williams, Anne Wood, Andrew Davenport, Kenn Viselman, Richard Burke, Dylan John Burke, Miles Burke, Joan Cusack, Nancy Cusack, John Cusack, Ann Cusack, Bill Cusack, Susie Cusack, Dick Cusack and Dave Thomas. Eight former Nelvana employees, Roger Allers, Charles Bonifacio, Darlie Brewster, Anne Marie Bardwell, Tom Sito, Ralph Palmer, David Soren, Mark Koetsier, Andrew Hickson, Dick Zondag, and Ralph Zondag, went on to become staff members at Walt Disney Feature Animation and DreamWorks in the 1980s ,1990s and 2000s. Allers went on to work on Aladdin, The Lion King, and Hercules. Lenora Hume, from the company's early years, is the senior vice-president of DisneyToon Studios. References Bibliography *Stoffman, David (2001). The Nelvana Story: Thirty Animated Years. Toronto, Ontario: Nelvana Publishing Company (ISBN 1-894786-00-9). External links * * * * * Stamp of the superheroine after whom the company was named * "Three Men and a bear: Nelvana at 25" by Ellen Besen and Marc Glassman, Take One (Autumn 1996) at LookSmart's Find Articles * Canadian Jewish News: "Nelvana has found the formula for success" by Sheldon Kirshner Category:Canadian animation studios Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Companies established in 1971 Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Topcraft Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Lucasfilm